The Kira Taskforce Miniseries
by K. Thomas Fenwick
Summary: This is what happens when the Kira Taskforce is alone. It is not always pretty or nice, and people aren't who they seem... By the way, the website that our good Mogi is 'visiting' is called best porno ever dot com. PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW!
1. 1 Matsuda and The Aliens

**The Taskforce Miniseries**

**and The Aliens**

_Thanks for reading. This is my first Fanficion, so bear with me, please! I hope you enjoy!_

The workroom was quiet save for the soft clinking of glass.

L was enjoying himself, designing a tower out of teacups. He liked the plain striped pattern of the cups. He decided that it was pretty.

Light was leaning back in his own chair, running a hand through his hair as he stared at the wall. He seemed to be thinking.

Detective Superintendent Yagami was in the bathroom, and had been gone quite a while, leaving his laptop open on the table.

Matsuda was asleep on the couch, and for once not filling the room with loud snores. The reason for this phenomenon was that Aizawa had taken this opportunity to plug his nose with tissue. Aizawa himself was scratching on a piece of paper with a broken pencil. He was playing something that looked suspiciously like Matsuda-hangman.

Mogi was in the corner on his laptop, pretending to be working, but in truth, he was looking at obscene pictures on a website inconspicuously named . He told himself guiltily that he was just catching up on what he had missed in middle school and high school.

"Just then, L jolted forward in his seat and stared at Light with wide eyes. "Stop thinking about Kira stuff, Light-kun. We all know you're Kira." He said with those wide eyes, and Light sighed with disgust.

"I'm not Kira, L. If I were Kira, I would have killed you by now," Light said, but inside, he knew, for a reason he could not explain, that he would not have killed L, even if given the chance. L sat back in his chair, his knees in front of his face and thumb to his mouth.

Just then, Matsuda sat bolt upright on the couch, eyes flashing wide open in terror as he ripped off the eye mask.

"_Aaagh! Not the fluffy bunnies-_ Oh."

He noticed the looks he was now getting from the rest of the guys and decided to lay back down quietly.

Mogi, having been interrupted from his _research_, turned with a visibly red face back to the laptop and resumed _searching_.

Light sighed and set back to work, sorting through a load of papers in front of him.

L resumed his building of the teacup tower. He really liked the teacup print. He would have to buy some more of this particular pattern.

Aizawa crumpled his paper into a ball and threw it in the trashcan. He took out another sheet and began to doodle upon it. One of his drawings looked suspiciously like Matsuda being sawed in half by one of those creepy magicians you see on TV.

Mogi, his countenance intensely and viciously red, hunched his shoulders and brought his face closer to the laptop screen. _Fluffy bunnies_- wasn't there a nice website with that name? He reddened further and decided to check it out.

Light paused for a moment from his sorting to write something down on a piece of paper.

L was watching him intensely out of the corner of his eye, watching for suspiciously Kira-like movements, or maybe for some other obsessive reason.

Mogi found the site he was looking for, but it was not at all what he had expected. It was truly about fluffy bunnies, not the kind that were really girls in skimpy bunny outfits. Disappointed, he closed out of that particular window and went back to the site, quite crestfallen with his discovery.

Aizawa yawned and crumpled up his latest sheet of paper and threw it away. He looked up at the clock. Three in the afternoon, and nothing was happening. Today was boring. It sucked.

Matsuda was still asleep, and the Detective Superintendent had still yet to return from the bathroom. Light wondered what his father was up to, but the thought did not retain his interest long enough to produce any theories or conclusions.

Suddenly, outside in the hallway there was a loud thunk and Matsuda awoke again, this time leaping to his feet with the eye mask still pulled over his eyes.

"_Aliens- no, not the fluffy bunnies, they're so cute- oh no! Bad aliens! No! The aliens just arrested the bunnies and ate their heads! They're invading Earth!" _He screamed, and everyone stared at him again with mixed expressions.

Aizawa shook his head dismissively and resumed his doodling on a fresh sheet of paper.

Light and L exchanged looks and then split into their own business again, L stacking more teacups and Light rubbing his head tiredly as he prepared more papers that lay before him.

Mogi, becoming slightly annoyed that he had been again interrupted, closed out of the website entirely so that when he sneaked off to the bathroom later on his own, he could just resume looking then, and stared at Matsuda over the screen.

Matsuda was still standing, the sleep mask still pulled over his eyes as he turned rapidly, trying to find the aliens. Suddenly, his jaw grew rigid, and he pointed shakingly with his right hand.

"There! There they are! The aliens, they're coming for us!" he screamed, taking a step backwards and falling back upon the couch.

"Be gone, alien scum! I'm warning you!" he cried, curling up in the corner of the couch, feet raised in a protective pose that reminded Mogi laughingly of L.

Alone in his choice, L did not look up from what he had been doing.

"What are you talking about, Matsuda- _Kira, I saw that_," he added, throwing Light a sideways look. Light ignored him, and continued watching Matsuda, who had gotten back to his feet and was now taking off his belt and lashing it in the air before him.

"_Take that, alien scumbag!" _he declared, and whipped out again with his belt. The tissue in his nostrils crinkled as his nose flared, and he rose into a kung-fu pose, poised and ready to attack.

Over in the corner, Mogi was actually fighting back a laugh.

"Matsuda, you're crazy," Aizawa said simply, and threw a paper ball at Matsuda.

Without even looking, the short-nerved Matsuda deflected the paper ball with his hands, which were flailing wildly before him, smacking the ball directly back at Aizawa, who caught it with a look of surprise on his face.

He blinked briefly, holding the paper ball in his left hand, and then threw it back at Matsuda, who was still flailing his arms and squeaking with terror. The paper hit him in the stomach, and he doubled over, swearing at the aliens.

"Damn youuuu!" he cried, and Mogi gave a short laugh from the corner. Aizawa looked back at him with laughter on his own face.

L leaned forward in his seat to watch Matsuda, his chin resting on his knees, and Light even watched, pausing from his work to be amused by the spectacle.

Presently, Matsuda stopped flailing with his arms and jumped up onto the back of the couch.

"Back off, extraterrestrial scum!"

_This was almost as good as looking at porno_, Mogi thought privately to himself.

"Go back to sleep, Matsuda. I told you to lay off the weed," Aizawa said, and Matsuda whirled about in surprise.

"Mogi speaks! Mogi where are you?" he demanded, turning his head while defending himself from the aliens with his flailing hands.

Mogi winced from the corner, and Aizawa turned to him, eyebrows raised as he shrugged.

"This is Aizawa, not Mogi. Mogi doesn't talk, remember?"

Mogi reddened quite visibly.

Matsuda took a struggling step backwards, holding his hands in front of himself as if fending off the aliens.

"Mogi!"

L and Light turned their heads to face Mogi, examining him with odd expressions.

Mogi pretended to be working on the laptop again, his face crimson.

"Mogi! Help me! Help me, Mogi!" Matsuda screamed, recoiling from the invisible aliens and shuddering. All heads turned to Mogi, and he hunched down to hide his face behind the laptop screen, pretending that he hadn't heard Matsuda's cries for help.

"Help him, Mogi," Aizawa exclaimed, pulling Mogi up from his chair by the wrist.

"Wha- I-" Mogi did not resist as Aizawa pushed him toward Matsuda.

"Fight them! Mogi, fight!" Matsuda was screaming, and he grabbed Mogi's shoulder.

Matsuda-"

"_Fight the fucking aliens, Kanzo!" _

This got Mogi to listen.

"I- Matsuda, damn…" Matsuda was slapping with wild hands at the aliens, and so Mogi followed suit. He felt stupid, and he knew that everyone was watching and laughing. He waved his hands in front of him, fighting the aliens with Matsuda. He looked over at L with a desperate look, but L merely blinked back at him. Suddenly, Matsuda took a fearful step backwards and gasped in terror.

"_The fluffy bunnies are coming back to life- they're evil! The aliens have brainwashed them! They're attacking!"_

He stepped back again, falling onto the couch and flipping over it in his own fear, and dragging Mogi back with him. He started kicking the air.

"_Mogi, kick the bunnies! They're attacking!"_ he screamed, kicking out with his feet in a wild frenzy.

Mogi obeyed, not wanting to be called out by his first name again, and began kicking.

"Aizawa! Help! We can't do it alone! Destroy the aliens and their fluffy bunny minions!" cried Matsuda, but Aizawa protested.

"Fight the aliens, Aizawa," L said, pushing him into the scene, where he reluctantly began kicking and slapping at the air with Mogi and Matsuda. Together, the three of them were defeating the aliens and their evil fluffy bunny minions.

And then the door opened.

"What the hell-?" Chief Yagami said faintly at the spectacle before him, and Aizawa hesitated as he kicked another bunny. Mogi jumped up and snapped to attention with intense embarrassment plain on his face. "Fighting aliens and their fluffy bunny minions," he explained loudly, his eyes staring directly ahead at the wall, sweat running down his face and a deep red creeping through his face.

And then: _"Aaah! Chief! There's a bunny behind you!"_


	2. 2 The Perfect Couple?

The Taskforce Miniseries

2. Perfect Couple?

"Shut up, Matsuda, I'm trying to read this," complained Aizawa, elbowing his taskforce partner in the ribs.

Irritated and his face looking almost hurt, Matsuda drew away with a childish expression and a loud raspberry, clutching a potato chip bag in his hands.

L and Light turned their heads toward the commotion, and Mogi even glanced their way.

"Leave me alone, Aizawa, gosh."

"Oh shut it," Matsuda."

"Me shut it? I'm not the one always complaining!" With this, Matsuda took another potato chip from the bag in his hand and put it into his mouth.

Light sighed in what could have been taken as an irritated tone, but in truth, he had been waiting for something like this to happen. He thought it was funny when his taskforce colleagues argued.

"Well I'm not the one who sits around eating potato chips while I'm supposed to be working," Aizawa retorted, and Matsuda sniffed.

"Hey, I'm working too," Matsuda said, stuffing another chip into his mouth.

Mogi chuckled from the corner where he sat with a laptop, startling everyone. All heads, with the exception of Detective Superintendent Yagami's, turned his way.

"What's so funny, Mogi?" demanded Aizawa hotly, and Mogi's expression changed from one of slight enjoyment to one solely of embarrassment. He retreated back further into his shell of isolation, turning back to his laptop with a red face.

"Nothing," he said shortly, and that was that.

The taskforce office became quiet again as everyone turned back to their work.

Light and L worked together, speaking in low undertones to each other and pointing at several pieces of paper strewn across their desk.

Detective Superintendent Yagami massaged his temples and turned back to the computer screen for a moment, sighed again, and got up to go use the restroom.

Matsuda, still eating his sour cream-flavored potato chips, flipped back to an article he was reading.

Aizawa sighed irritatedly and flipped open his own laptop, and turned slightly in his seat to be away from Matsuda.

Mogi peered over his own laptop screen at the rest of them, and he gave another chuckle, identical to the one before. Once again, heads turned his way.

"What, Mogi? What is it?" demanded Aizawa, but yet again, Mogi shut mouth and retreated back into his private world.

Slightly irritated by this, Aizawa slapped his hand back down on the table and turned away from his laptop.

Matsuda, taking this as Aizawa being annoyed with him, blew another raspberry and turned away.

Mogi peered again over his laptop to see Aizawa scowling and hunching his shoulders like he was going to scream. _This is pretty funny_, Mogi thought with a small private grin, and watched as Matsuda stuffed several chips into his mouth at once, taking deliberate care to chew with his mouth wide open. All at once, Aizawa stood up with clenched fists.

"Stop the freaking chomping! It's so annoying!"

"I didn't tell you to listen to me chew-"

"So what? You're always so annoying! You stink! Your voice is way too high-pitched! You're so stupid!"

Matsuda scowled at Aizawa, his arms folded like a pouting child's. "I don't like your afro. It's ugly."

"Oh! How dare you!"

Just then, Aizawa snatched the bag of chips and threw it into the trashcan.

"Hey!" yelled Matsuda, picking up Aizawa's plastic coffee with both hands and throwing it into the corner, hot coffee and all. Mogi gave a yell and dove out of the chair, flattening himself over the laptop just in time to save it from the mess of coffee that flew ubiquitously over.

The laptop was saved, but his brand-new gray Armani jacket took the brunt of the wash. Mogi felt the hot coffee fleck against his face, and he blinked quite bleakly from where he lay on the floor.

"Stop it, Matsuda! Get off!" Matsuda was screeching like a demon monkey and clawing at Aizawa's Afro. Aizawa was running around the room, trying to avoid the monkey-man that chased him, but to no avail. Matsuda caught him and ran him into the wall.

The two fell to the floor, clawing and wrestling each other. Even L stopped his work to watch the spectacle.

"You idiot, that was my coffee!"

"That's the point!"

"You idiot, that cost me five bucks!"

Mogi lay there on the floor, watching the two fight while the coffee sunk into his jacket and dripped down his face, quite aware of the face that nobody had even tried to help him up yet. He got to his feet unnoticed by anyone- they were all too busy watching the scene before them.

Aizawa was now gaining the upper hand, straddling Matsuda on the floor and cursing a black streak.

"You're a dummy!"

Aizawa stuck his tongue in Matsuda's face.

"You're an even bigger dummy!"

"Oh yeah? You're even dumber than- than a dumb person!"

Mogi gingerly bent down to pick up the laptop and opened the screen to see if it had escaped unscathed or not. He wiped a fleck of coffee from the keyboard and gave a sigh of relief. The laptop was fine. Quite relieved, he turned to set the laptop on the table to begin taking care of his coffee-soiled jacket, with Aizawa and Matsuda still rolling around underfoot.

Matsuda cried out and wrenched his own arms free from Aizawa's grasp, knocking him from atop - and sent him crashing into Mogi's knees. With a yell of surprise, the big man came crashing down, the laptop falling with him. It crashed to the ground next to his head and broke, scattering pieces and fragments everywhere.

"NOOO!"

To Mogi, the world had ended- no more looking at porn while he was supposed to be working!

But he was the only one that cared- everyone else kept watching Aizawa and Matsuda, who were getting to their feet and grappling each other.

Eyes wide with panic, Mogi picked up the pieces of his laptop and tried to fit them all back together, but it would not work. It was broken.

And in the meantime, Aizawa and Matsuda were on the floor again, rolling around.

"I hate you!"

I hate you even more!"

"You suck so bad that you don't get _nothing_!"

"Ha! Matsuda, I get more action in a week than you have in your life- ouch!"

And then, terribly distraught over the loss of his laptop, a wonderfully mean thing to say based on what was going on struck Mogi, for currently, Matsuda was sitting on top of Aizawa, jumping up and down while he demanded him to stop.

"_You guys are gay!"_ Mogi cried out in a high-pitched voice, and scrambled out of the room with the pieces of his laptop in hand, not knowing how close he may have just struck.

As Mogi ran for the door, Matsuda leapt away from Aizawa with a cry, realizing what it had appeared like that he had been doing, and Aizawa recoiled.

"_No way!" _


End file.
